1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for converting styrene bottoms to nitrobenzoic acids, particularly paranitrobenzoic acid, by subjecting the styrene bottoms to nitration and then subjecting the nitrated styrene bottoms to oxidation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When ethylbenzene is subjected to dehydrogenation at elevated temperatures to obtain styrene, a heavy residue is obtained containing a multiplicity of compounds. This residue has limited commercial attraction, for example, in that it can be oxidized to obtain small amounts of benzoic acid, but in many cases its main utility is as fuel value.